


Adventures of Golden Owl and Calico Shadow

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, spandex is Bokuto's friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Bokuto has definitely caught Kuroo this time! For justice and stuff.





	Adventures of Golden Owl and Calico Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: "superpowers au. supervillain kuroo controls shadows, superhero bokuto controls light. their frequent face-offs are really just an excuse for them to flirt."
> 
> I didn't manage to get it in here but bokuto has electric powers and kuroo likes being zapped just a LITTLE too much. And then I rated this T because of butt-grabbing. Bonus Round success!!

Bokuto just knew he'd find Kuroo on the roof of the jewelry store, because they were fated ETERNAL RIVALS since kindergarten, two sides of the same coin, embodiments of LIGHT AND DARK. Also Akaashi had dropped a tracker down Kuroo's boot last week during the aquarium incident.

"Ha HA!" Bokuto announced, stance wide in his hero's pose, cape fluttering in the wind. "I, the Golden Owl, have found you at last!"

Kuroo, the infamous Calico Shadow, glanced over his shoulder from where he was dropping the jewelry store's skylight back down, light as a feather. "Oh, hey! Good job! Step it up just one more notch and you might actually catching me DURING the crime, buddy!"

"Also you put a tracker in his boot last week," Kenma, Kid Kat, called over from where he was packing up their gear next to the security alarm.

"Shut up, Kit-Kat," Bokuto said easily, making Kenma scowl. Kuroo was grinning at him, sly, and maybe looking just a tiny bit edible in his sleek black super villain suit with the red cats-eye mask for just a pop of color, but Bokuto wasn't falling for this guy's smooth moves this time. "I've caught you red-handed this time."

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo spread his hands wide to show how empty they were, eyes big and innocent. Then he ruined the illusion by running a leering glance all the way down Bokuto's white spandex thighs and back up again. "But hey, I can think of something I wouldn't mind getting two handfuls of, if you're game."

"Oh, here we go," Kenma muttered.

"The only game I'm interested in playing is the one that ends with you under me!" Bokuto announced, then stopped. "No wait, I meant the way with handcuffs. Shit, wait."

"If you wanna play cops and robbers, I'm totally in for that." Kuroo cocked a hip jauntily, hand resting on it. "C'mere and I'll let you pat me down."

Bokuto was blushing furiously, but his mask probably hid most of that. "I meant I'd knock you on the ground and hold you down—oh hell."

" _Focus_ , Bokuto-san," Akaashi's voice hissed in the mic of his headgear.

"I am focused!" Bokuto hissed back, but the moment's distraction was all Kuroo needed to cross the roof, sliding right into Bokuto's space. Bokuto tensed for a fight, but all Kuroo did was slide his arms around Bokuto's neck and lean in for a long, slow kiss.

"Unbelievable," Kenma muttered.

"You're definitely making out with him again," Akaashi sighed, exasperated.

Kuroo pulled back just far enough for Bokuto to see his eyes sparkling in the blue security lighting. Somehow Bokuto had ended up with two handfuls of Kuroo's slick, spandexed butt. It was quite appealing, for a villainous butt. Sometimes Bokuto wondered if villainy itself was responsible for all the nice butts on bad guys while Bokuto had to spend hours at the gym and still wondered if gold had been the right color choice for his costume briefs.

"Much as I'd like to say and continue this," Kuroo purred, " _again_ , I have another engagement. And anyway, if you look through the skylight you'll see I didn't even break anything. Every jewel case in perfect condition, contents intact."

"That's—what—" Bokuto tried to keep his grip on Kuroo's rear, but the spandex made it next to impossible as Kuroo wriggled away like he was made of water. Just before he slipped away he leaned close to Bokuto's left ear — the one without the mic — and whispered,

"Leave your window open tonight and you might get a visitor. And I'm not talking about Santa Claus."

"What did he say to you?" Akaashi demanded as Bokuto watched Calico Shadow and Kid Cat slip over the edge of the roof and away like shadows themselves. "Ugh, stop waving at them! Bokuto-san, we really need to have a talk about this."

"I can't hear you, there's terrible static," Bokuto lied, bending down to fiddle with the catch on the skylight. "And I'd better get down there and see what he's done, if he really wasn't here to steal anything."

Of course as soon as Bokuto dropped through the skylight and landed in the middle of the store, the security alarm started wailing.


End file.
